The invention relates to a radiation detection arrangement, comprising a thermoelectrically responsive substrate.
Various forms of such arrangements are known, such as comprising thermoelectrically responsive material in the form of pyroelectric or thermopile material. In many applications, it is desired to vary the response of the material to radiation. For example, this may be achieved by placing one or more filters in front of the substrate, the filter or filters being selected so as to transmit radiation only in one or more specific radiation bands. However, filters are expensive and can be bulky and many restrict the field of view of the radiation detection arrangement. The invention aims to overcome these problems.